1. Field
The following description relates generally to mobile device applications and wireless communication, and more particularly to providing secure data exchange between mobile applications operating on one or more mobile platforms.
2. Background
In recent years, a variety of advancements has occurred in cellular communication technology and cellular communication devices. Some of the advancements, such as integration of camera and video recording technology onto such devices, incorporation of e-mail and short messaging services into mobile communication, and the like, involve software and/or hardware applications. These applications have added increased flexibility, processing power, communication capabilities and so forth, to already popular communication devices (e.g., cellular telephones). As a result, such devices have become more popular in a consumer marketplace, motivating larger numbers of consumers to purchase such devices, or to upgrade to devices that include new applications and technologies.
In addition, various types of malicious software (malware) generally encumber electronic communication. Some malware is relatively innocuous, merely monitoring user activity to assist in developing new products and compiling commercial and marketing strategies to make those products appealing to consumers. While monitoring programs typically do not cause damage to an operating environment or stored data, they can, taken together, consume processing resources of an electronic device. Some malware, however, can actively damage device operating environments, corrupt data, steal passwords, user information, and so on. They can operate by various mechanisms, but typically either write themselves into authentic programs on a device, mask themselves to appear as such programs or the like. Due to the effect of malicious software, various mechanisms for securing communication in electronic operating environments have arisen. Mobile devices are no exception to dangers posed by spoofing programs and other malware, and typically benefit from secure communication. Although mobile